The Fallen Angels
by Hiding dormant in the shadows
Summary: Daniel Springs and Her little Brother find the Volturi and are able to stop them from feeding on innocent humans. But it was for a price. Will they be able to get out, or will they be stuck there for all Eternity. find out in The Fallen Angels. (give the cover image girl white hair and Sapphire eyes and that is Daniel.)
1. 1 Meeting the vampires and feeding them?

**hey guys, what's up, don't hate me for not working on one story at a time but I hope you like this one. this one I have an oc who is female but with a boy's name. You'll figure out why in your own way I guess. But please enjoy.**

* * *

I sighed and continued on my way through the crowded streets of Voltaria, Italy. (?) I jumped slightly when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I sighed and dug it out and slid my finger on the screen, I hit talk and put it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked irritably.

"Daniel, is that you?" My mothers voice rang in my ears, soothing my nerves.

"Yeah ma, it's me," I said running my fingers through my shoulder length silver Blonde hair, My blue eyes looking around alert.

"Oh god, baby girl, why did you just leave?" She asked, I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

I sighed. "I had to mum, it was the right thing, it was the only way to keep you all safe; Dad would have gone on a rampage because of what me and Micheal are," I said seriously. "I'm eighteen you need tot learn to let go,"

"Micheal is only ten, and you took him from our home," She was getting mad now.

I stayed calm and dodge a child chasing two older boys who were screaming in false fear. "Mum, stay calm, He is going to school, he is being well fed. Remember I am the one who raised him," I scolded.

She sighed, "Just be safe," She said, sadly.

I nodded. "Yes mum, of course" I said smiling slightly.

"Alright, I love you baby girl, good bye," She said,

"Love you to, bye," We both hung up. I sighed and took a deep breath, The scent of blood was strong by the castle. I looked around my my little brother. I shrugged before heading to the castle. My arm was suddenly tugged and I turned and Saw the mop of silver brown hair and smiled. "hey Micheal," I said wrapping my arm around his shoulders. He looked at me with his grey eyes. He smiled.

"Hey Danni." He said before he frowned. "You smell that, right?" He asked looking around.

I nodded. "Blood," I looked to the right, I saw a woman waving to us from the shadows.

I smirked. "This could be fun," I mumbled, walking to the woman. She had a group of Adults and a couple teens and one child."Hello," I said sweetly, Micheal grabbed my hand.

'_sis, she reeks of blood,_' He said telepathically, subconsciously squeezing my hand.

'_I know, don't worry I have a plan,_' I replied smiling at him reassuringly.

"Would you like to tour Castle Volturi." She asked. "My name is Rose and I'll be your tour guide," She said sweetly

I nodded, "We would love to, I have always loved old architecture. It always amazes me," I replied.

She nodded. "Follow me," she said with a sweet smile.

She started for the building and we followed. We walked down a hall way, that was modernly decorated. I smiled, This place was beautiful. The colors were pretty neat. They have really good taste.

I grinned, we headed to an elevator. when we were all in she hit the last button to the last floor. I frown. When we exited the elevator The smell of blood was stronger, It his me like a harsh wind. I frowned. The smell never really bothered me. But my five other brothers and my parents hated the smell, But me and Micheal never really hated it. I sighed.

She was explaining how Marcus saved the city from vampires.

'Lies,' I thought, 'They are still here.'

We stopped and two huge double doors opened and the soothing scent of blood entered my nose and relaxed me.

My brother squeezed my hand tighter.

I looked at the three men sitting in the three thrones. The one in the middle rose.

"Welcome, to the Volturi castle I am Aro." He said, smirked evilly. I stepped forword.

"And I am Daniel, Your point is," I glared at him darkly before smirking.

"How hungry are you and your brothers, Aro," I asked, letting my scent to tickle their noses. The group started to murmur.

"Let these people go, And I'll erase there memories of this place, You can feed off my for Eternity." I promised. His eyes widened.

"So you know," He stated more than asked. I nodded.

"You guys smell," I replied, my brother whimpered, I looked down at him and he looked at me with fearful Gray eyes. I smiled at him.

The man with the long curly brown hair's eyes widened, He stared at us for a long time.

I turned to the leader. "Promise," I asked, He sighed before nodding. Though he had an evil glint in his eyes.

The blonde brother looked outraged. "Aro, why listen to this Mortal girl," He growled.

I pointed my glared at him. "Who ever said I was mortal," I asked, raising a brow at him.

"Caius, settle down. I will trust her. She smells different from other humans. As well as the boy," Aro said, Micheal froze.

'_I won't let them touch you, Don't worry,_' I told him, He relaxed.

'_yes sister,_' He replied looking at me. I smiled down at him and sighed.

"The only reason why we smell different is because we are not humans," I said.

"You are not Vampires, That means you are Werewolves," Caius growled, clenching his hands on the arms on the chair almost splintering it.

"Wrong again, We are Arc Angels, We are the Fallen if you will." I said smiling at him sweetly. He scowled looking away.

"Sis," Micheal said tugging the sleeve of my black and red dress.

I looked him. "Yes Micheal," I replied.

He looked at the group who were petrified. I turned and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and emptied my mind of this talk, as well as theirs.

They each got blank looks and then they started talking amongst themselves.

I turned to the tree lords. "Well," I said expectantly.

"Thank you for coming and Have a nice St. Marcus's day." Aro said and they all left the room. I sighed and turned around.

"I have a large amount of blood, I can't run out." I explained looking around. I took in a shaky breath. "I can only take so much though," I said.

"You and your brother, Your bond is the strongest I have ever seen in over A hundred years," The Brown haired man said.

"Of course, I did raise him, My parents wouldn't touch him or me, So my older Brothers raise me. And I raised Micheal since He was born, I was eight at the time," I replied raising a brow.

"Well, how many can you take feeding off of you." Caius asked.

"One," I said, crossing my arms. I then went on explaining who would go first and last. Aro got first, Marcus second, And the Guard, then last Caius, who was furious.

* * *

I was in a room, The last Guard member just finished and Caius walked in. He was pissed. My blood was building up fast. My dizziness was already gone. I was laying on the bed. Breathing deeply.

"Are you ready?" He asked with a smirk,

I shivered. Smirking "Bite me," I said,

He scowled and leaped on to the bed. He straddled my hips and pinned me down. "Don't taunt me," He growled, leaning in on me. He nuzzled my neck with his nose.

I gasped at the cold feeling. He pressed his lips against my jugular. I shivered. He opened his mouth and grazed his teeth against it. I gasped and shivered. He smirked before opening his mouth again and sunk his teeth into my neck slowly. I moaned at the feeling. He froze slightly at the sound before he continued to drink my blood. I could feel his tongue graze my skin as he sucked. I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair holding his head in place. I remembered something my oldest brother Sebastian told. 'When you find you mate, Their bite could be extremely pleasurable, remember this Daniel,' He had said.

He groaned into my neck as I dug my nails into his scalp. He pulled away as he finished his fill and licked my neck, unlike the others who just pulled away and left.

He then looked at me questionably. "What was with the moans?" He asked raising a brow and smirking at my breathless and sweaty body, my half lidded gaze.

I struggled to speak but I couldn't. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Tired," I mumbled before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**How is she going to explain to Caius that She is is mate. Find out next time, on this story. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2, rejection

**Hey guys, this is chapter 2, I am going to try and update every two days on holiday break, and every weekend if I can. I hope you can forgive me if something comes up and I can't update. I will try. I hope you all like Danni and her little brother Michael. He may be ten but he is a sweet heart. So review and let me know what you thought and or think of my story.**

**alexma: well thank you for the review, you made the first, here is chapter two.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

I sighed as I opened my eyes. I looked around, only to see a pair of blood red eyes looking at me.

"Well, are you going to answer my question?" The owner of the eyes asked.

I shivered. "Wait and find out sir, I don't feel like answering right now," I sighed falling back on my bed, I placed my arm over my eyes and groaned.

I felt the bed shift, then two hands grabbing my waist and pulling me to them. "Tell me," He growled, clearly mad.

"Bite me," I grinned.

"Don't tempt me girly," he growled viciously.

I smiled, my canine teeth sharper then usual.

"Okay," I sighed, "Get me something to eat," I said looking at him,

"Bite me," he growled,

And I did just that, I lunged for him and sunk my teeth through the marble skin on his arm and held tight.

He yelped, surprised that I actually bit him.

"What the hell," he cried, shaking his arm.

I felt his, surprisingly; warm blood pool into my mouth, the metallic taste felt great on my tongue.

I pulled away, licking my lips of his blood. "Don't tell me to bite you if you don't want me to," I teased smiling.

He looked at me as if I had grown a second head. "Your crazy," he muttered.

"You just now noticed," I said with a Cheshire grin on my face.

He shook his head and scowled.

Suddenly a silver brown blur pounced on me. "Daniel, you actually woke up," My brother's voice rang in my ear.

"Yeah Mikey, and I'd like to keep my hearing too, if that's okay with you," I said, rubbing my ear.

"Sorry," He whispered loudly.

I grinned, "That's okay," I said ruffling his hair.

He beamed at me, his toothy grin practically sparkled in the light. The light from the fire danced across his face, making the light blush on his face less visible.

"And how is my little prince this morning?" I asked sitting up, I noticed Caius as resorted to the shadows.

"Better now that his big sister is awake," he replied, He leaned over and nuzzled my cheek, Just like he always did to show that he was worried about me.

I smiled at that. "Glad to hear it," I said, beaming.

I ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead.

Caius watched from the shadows. I sighed, having to tell him the most embarrassing thing in the world is going to be hard.

"Michael please, leave me with the barbarous blood sucker so I can speak with him in private," I looked at him as he started to complain. He froze and nodded. He was gone in a flash. The door slammed shut and Caius was in front of me in a flash.

"So your going to answer my question now?" He questioned looking at me with his red eyes.

I sighed before nodding.

'how and I going to tell him,' I was freaking out mentally.

he raised a perfect brow.

I took a deep breath, "thereasonwhyImoanedwhenyoubitmeisbecauseyouaremydestinedmate," I said very quickly.

He got a confused look on his face, "what?"

I sighed, " this is going to be a long day," I groaned.

-~^¥line¥^~- (it's broken)

I was currently standing in front of the three lords, nervous beyond belief.

Aro stood and walked towards me, he stopped in front of me; he held his hand out.

"may I?" He asked, a gentle look on his face. I nodded and placed my hand in his.

He got a far away look on his face as he read my earlier thoughts.

When he finished, he gasped and pulled away, rather quickly.

"You, the destined mate to my dear brother Caius. Preposterous," he sputtered, clearly shocked.

Caius froze in his seat before he rose abruptly. He strides towards me in long, graceful strides.

He then glared down at me. " I will not take this lowly woman as my mate," he spat and left the room.

For some reason, my heart sank. I felt an unknown sadness and disappointment creap up on me; I sighed, looking at my feet. I smiled, though I had to force it.

"I guess I had it coming," I said before leaving the room.

* * *

**Hey, how was that, I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Though I feel guilty for making him leave her like that, but we don't want to rush it, it is after all only the second chapter. We need some suspense, right?**

**leave a review.**

**Dormant**


End file.
